Aleutian American Russian American Sequel
by hedgehogkween
Summary: Alaska and Texas's relationship is taken to the next level, unintentionally. Yay, daddy makes an real appearence!
1. Ultamite Love

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Texas's point of view*

_I stared down at my young lover lying beneath me. Alaska's chest rose and fell quickly, causing him to pant heavily. He hadn't done this in a long time, and he'd been nervous at first._

"_It won't hurt, will it?" he asked, turning his head down coyly._

"_I don't know…" I told him honestly, feeling a bit stupid not being able to answer his question. He bit his lip and crossed his legs shyly._

"_If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop. I wouldn't want to do it if it were hurting you." He stared at me nervously, looking straight into my eyes._

"_A-alright… go ahead." He said._

Alaska lay next to me, panting harder than before. His eyes had closed from exhaustion, making him even more adorable. He clung to my bare chest, his face pressed to my side. I wrapped my arms around him and lightly kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my little querido." I whispered into his hair, limp with sweat. He said nothing but smiled and curled his body against mine. He twisted our legs together under the sheets, which I'd probably have to hide from my two brothers. I smiled at him and lightly sighed. I wished I wouldn't have to leave him tomorrow.

XxXxX

"Are you sure you have to go?" asked Alaska from our bed. I hadn't known he was awake.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up Alaska. Yes, I need to go. Oklahoma is really sick and Idaho can't take care of him by himself." I stroked his hair and pressed our lips together for a moment."

"B-but… what if something really bad happens?" he asked.

"Alaska, If anything happens I'll come straight home, you know I will for you." I stood up from the bed "Be good for Cal and Mex, okay?"

"Okay…" he agreed disappointedly, hoping that I would stay. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few days, maybe a week, maybe a month." His eyes widened in fear.

"I'm sure it won't be that long!" I added quickly. "I'll call you when I get to the airport., okay?" he nodded sadly. I felt bad to be leaving him behind, but I knew I'd feel even worse if I left Oklahoma alone sick with his idiot older brother.

XxXxX

Just as I boarded the airplane, I remembered my promise to Alaska. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. I would hardly have anytime to talk to him. I was mentally kicking myself for not calling him at the airport. The phone rang once before Alaska picked it up on the other end.

"Texas?" he asked immediately. I laughed a little before speaking.

"Hi Alaska. Don't tell me you've been sitting by the phone all morning."

"Of course I have! I knew you'd call so I haven't eaten anything yet because I didn't want to miss your call."

"Alaska, as soon as you hang up I want you to go eat some breakfast, okay?"

"No! Don't hang up!" he shouted into the phone. I had to pull my ear away for a moment. "I have something really important to tell you. Right after you left, I-"

"Alaska, I have to go. The flight attendant is standing next to me waiting for me to turn my phone off."

"But Texas, this is really important!"

"I promise I'll call you again when I get there. It shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"But I'm-"I had to hang up my phone to get the flight attendant to go away. I slid it into my jacket pocket. I felt bad for hanging up on Alaska, especially when he had something to tell me. I could only wonder what could've happened. I thought he could've been sick but then Cal or Mex would've answered the phone. I pressed my face against the window, watching the buildings and fields slowly pass by. I thought of poor little Alaska being sick at home, wishing and hoping that I would come back. I remembered the first time he'd gotten sick, the first time he'd seen rain. He had been very young, about six months after we'd met…

_Alaska had come running in from outside. He looked like he'd been crying and his face was pink. I ran to him, fearing he'd gotten hurt._

"_Alaska, what happened? Where did you get hurt?"_

"_I-I'm not the one who's hurt… the sky is!"_

"_What?"_

"_The sky!" he sobbed, pointing outside. "It's crying." I stared at him for a moment before laughing. I couldn't help myself until I saw his face. He looked even more upset, even angry._

"_Stop laughing!" he shouted, his tiny hands clenched into fists. "It's not funny! We have to do something!"_

"_Alaska, that's just rain. It's completely natural."_

"…_rain?"_

"_Yeah. When a lot of water builds up on the clouds it rains." He looked thoughtful for a moment, sneezed, and looked back at me._

"_So it's normal for clouds to pee on us?" he asked. I couldn't help myself. I laughed even harder. Alaska laughed a little too, giggling just because I was laughing._

"_Sure Alaska… perfectly normal." I grinned at him. He gave me a small smile back, and then started coughing. It wasn't just a little coughing either. He coughed for almost a full minute then shook his head and lost his balance. I put a held a hand to his forehead._

"_Alaska, you're burning up!"_

"_Am I going to melt?" he asked fearfully._

"_No, it just means that you're sick. Come on, I'll take your temperature._

_As it had turned out, he'd played in the rain for over an hour, hoping to make the sky happy again. When that hadn't worked he'd gotten upset and came to see if I could fix it. He had a temperature of 101. I had to lecture him on why you can't stay outside and play in rain, even if the sky is upset. He understood that the sky wasn't crying, but he spent the rest of the day either sleeping or staring out the window, fascinated by the fact that the rain wasn't frozen or even cold._

"_At my home, next to Mr. Canada, we have to shovel snow away so we can leave our houses in the winter. How do you clean up rain?" he'd asked._

"_We don't really." I answered. "We just wait and eventually it evaporates. The wind blows the cloud somewhere else and it doesn't usually come back."_

"_I wonder if it's hard to be a cloud?" he said "If you don't like somewhere you never have to go somewhere again, but if you do like somewhere it'd be bad, right?" he looked away from the window at me, his eyes sparkling with curiosity._

"_I… I guess so." I replied. It was all I could think of to say. I wasn't used to answering those kinds of questions. I knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Tell you what," I said "If anyone ever talks to a cloud long enough to ask it if it's hard, I'll be sure to find them and ask for you. Okay?" he nodded sleepily and lay his head against the window, his crossed arms acting as a pillow. I smiled and carried him onto the couch._

"_He was so innocent back then" _I thought _"So full of questions. It was really cute." _I smiled at the thought of him staring out the window, wondering what it was like to be a cloud.

XxXxX

Augh, sorry for the filler. I suck at this, that wasn't even a legit flashback~


	2. Pregnancy Test

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Alaska's point of view*

I woke up at least 5 other times that week, all after the same dream; Texas and I that night. It embarrassed me to think about it. I'd been laying awake thinking about it for over an hour and eventually started to a little feel sick. I used it as an excuse to go to the bathroom. I had no idea why I decided to do it or why we even had them in our bathroom. I don't know if I did it because I was really tired or bored or just a little scared, but something made me want to take a pregnancy test. I knew that the result would be negative. Texas and I had only….. one time. You couldn't get pregnant on your first time, right? Well, maybe it wasn't my first time… but I'd been too young before! And it might've been Texas's first time.

I checked the box to see what the results should've been. Then I checked the test. I almost dropped the box. The result showed..._positive._ I knew it couldn't be right, but I still started panicking. _What if it was right? What if I really was pregnant?… Can guys even get pregnant? Maybe I should ask someone…_ I looked at the clock; 7:30 am. Nevada might be awake by now. I took the phone from the kitchen into our room and closed the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. I struggled to remember her phone number before I slowly put in the numbers.

"_**Hello?" **_came her surprisingly alert voice.

"C-Clarisse?" I cried quietly into the receiver. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"_**Alaska, what's wrong? Do you miss Texas?"**_ she sounded honestly concerned.

"W-well, of course… but that's not why I called you. I think I'm… pregnant." I heard her laugh a little.

"_**Alaska! Silly boy, you can't get pregnant! What would make you think-"**_

"I took a pregnancy test. It said I was!"

"_**Why did you take a pregnancy test? Heck, why do you guys even have those? Oh, I probably left them didn't I…?"**_

"Do you think it's right?"

"_**I'm honestly not sure." She was silent for a moment "Want me to fly over?"**_

"Would you?"

"_**I don't have anything better to do. Try to get yourself a doctor's appointment. Just call your regular doctor."**_

"Okay. Thanks Clarisse!"

"_**No problem kiddo- Wait, how can you get preggo if you never…? Did you and Texas…?" **_I felt my heartbeat accelerate. A familiar hotness spread over my face again.

"W-well, Texas and I… we may have… kinda…. Yes." I bit my lip after the last word. It was something I always did when I got nervous or afraid of something. I heard her gasp on the other side and mumble to herself incomprehensibly.

"Clarisse… please, don't think I'm a freak…" I heard my voice start to shake again. "I can't tell Tyler or Miguel, they wouldn't understand. You're the only one I can tell about this!" she seemed to pick up on how desperate I was.

"_**Alright, alright, listen; the next plane leaving my place for your guys's place leaves in two hours. If it takes me those two hours plus the flight and all that stuff, plus the time change and stuff… Uh… just expect me by noon, okay?"**_

"Okay… thank you so much Clarisse!"

"_**No problem buddy! Hey, did Texas say when he'd be home?**_

"No, he said he didn't know. Hopefully soon… he said he'd call me."

"_**Okie dokie, see you later!"**_ I heard the phone *click* telling me that she'd hung up. Talking to her brought up something; How the heck was I going to tell Texas?

I decided I couldn't think about it, I was exhausted. I looked at the clock again: 7:45 am. I sighed and climbed into bed, hoping for a good few hours of rest.

_Texas's beautiful face hung inches away from mine, framed by his shaggy auburn hair._

"_It won't hurt, will it?" I asked. I turned my head, not wanting to look at hi after such a stupid question._

"_I don't know…" he replied. I bit my lip hard, crossing my legs. I wondered if this was really a good idea._

"_If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop. I wouldn't want to do it if it were hurting you." I stared into his hazel eyes, wanting to trust that he would follow through with his promise._

"_A-alright… go ahead." I said. I uncrossed my legs and allowed myself to submit fully to Texas. He smiled warmly at me, trying to hide his excitement. He quickly undid the buttons of my pajama shirt, peeling it off and laying it to the side. His hands were warm and gentle, sending a shiver down my spine. I pulled my loose sweatpants off and set the next to the shirt. Only one piece of clothing was left on me, and Texas decided he wanted to do this one…_

I sat straight up, waking up with the same blush on my face as usual. The dream hadn't gone as far as usual that time. I looked at the clock; 9:00. I had just decided to lay back down when the phone rang. I'd forgotten to put it back in the kitchen. The caller ID had Texas's number on it. I quickly picked up the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello? Texas?"

"_**Hey Alaska! Sorry if I woke you up…" **_Texas's familiar voice caused my heart to lift.

"Oh, it's okay. I've been waking up a lit at night dreaming about… you know…"

"_**Yeah, me too."**_ He laughed _**"Well, Oak hasn't gotten much better. Apparently Idaho let him stay outside in the rain for way over an hour when he was already sick. Sound like anyone we know?"**_ I giggled at our little joke.

"You mean me?" I asked. "Speaking of which, I need to tell you-"

"_**Oh dear, I have to go. I think he's going to throw up."**_

"But Texas, it's important!"

"_**What is it?"**_there was about half a second in which I decided what to tell him

"I…I love you." I could almost hear him smile.

"_**I love you too."**_ *click* I sighed. _What was I going to do if I couldn't tell Texas? What if he got angry at me for not telling him?_ I sighed and slid back under the covers, hoping for a good few hours of rest.


	3. Nevada

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Nevada's point of view*

I had planned everything out during the plane ride. I would get there and tell Cal that Alaska has called me in the middle of the night because he was lonely. He'd probably be all like "Whatevs" and let me go talk to him. Then I'd go talk to Alaska, have him take another pregnancy test, and take it from there. Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was going to do if he tested positive again… I had spent most of the ride doodling out my plan on a napkin and thinking over the plan in my head a lot. It wasn't best plan of course, but… Whatever! I _had_ a plan! And it was a plan so totally amazing that I had taken an entire plane trip doodling it out on a napkin!

I did feel totally sorry for Alaska though… Texas didn't seem like the type of guy who would do that, especially to someone like Alaska. I was debating with myself whether or not to tell my two yaoi-loving bff's about this whole thing until I realized that I had drove past their house. I decided it would probably be best _not_ to tell Washington or Dakota because they would never leave poor Alaska alone. The moment after ringing the doorbell, an image of Texas and Alaska doing _things_ together popped into my mind. I couldn't decide between mentally punishing myself or savoring the image before the door opened. It was, of course, Cal.

"Clair, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Alaska didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, he kinda called me in the middle of the night last night, and he was crying because he missed Texas, so you know…"

" Oh right, that…" he said. _"or right that"_? I thought.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon in. And here I thought you were visiting me…" he said, faking disappointment. I'd assumed that his overdramatic-ness was a medical condition or a side effect caused by Hollywood.

"Well of course that too! I wouldn't come all this way _not_ to see you." I kissed him on the cheek before starting toward the hallway. "Where is Alaska?"

"He never got out of bed, he's still in his room." He tried to follow me down the hallway. I stopped and stared him, and then emphasized looking over his shoulder at the TV. He looked behind him.

"Oh crap, I'm missing iCarly!" he shouted and ran into the living room, jumping over the couch. I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded quietly into Alaska's room. He was lying turned away from the door, most of him covered by blanket. I quietly walked to his bedside. A phone lay loosely in his hand, probably out of charge by now. I lightly shook his shoulder.

"Alaska, wakey wakey~" I whispered. His head lifted a little and he opened his eyes halfway.

"Hi Clarisse…" he yawned. I smiled at him. He's just so dang cute!

"Hey buddy." I sat down on the bed next to what I was pretty sure was his feet. "So, you got all preggy-pregs?"

"Um, I guess so…" he said "I can't believe I'm going to be a mamochka…" I had no idea what that word meant so I decided to just start asking questions or whatever.

"So, when did you guys…?"

"About a week ago, the night he left." Alaska looked downward sadly.

"And he doesn't know anything about this?"

"No… I tried to tell him but I got kinda scared."

"You'll have to tell him at some point. It'll just get even worse if you don't."

"I know." He sighed "I just don't know how I can tell him… he's really busy with Oklahoma being really sick and stuff…"

"Mmm…" I decided it was time to say or do something meaningful and somewhat motivational. I put a hand on his knee.

"Well, if he really loves you then he should listen. Have you called him yet?"

"No… should I?" he stared up at me shyly. I nodded my head and handed him the phone. I'd already dialed Texas's cellphone number.

"H-hello? Texas?" he started. In my experience it's always been kinda weird hearing a phone conversation from only one person because you miss half the conversation. I'd only been kinda half listening anyway but I knew he wasn't getting any closer to telling him. I kinda zoned out thinking about whether it would be a girl or a boy and whether or not Alaska would want to borrow my old maternity pajamas. I tuned back in when I heard him say "Bye, I love you." And hang up.

"… You didn't tell him did you?" I asked. He gave me a guilty look.

"No… but he'll find out soon enough. He says he should be able to come back on Monday, and that's tomorrow." He sulked. "Can't you tell him?"

"He probably wouldn't believe it from anyone but you. Besides, it is your baby." I patted his belly. He blushed deep red.

"P-please don't do that." He said shyly. I stopped but smiled at him. He looked tired, which had been an annoying problem for me because I fell asleep in the car and Cal had to drive us everywhere, which was even more dangerous than me driving.

"Tired?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"I never went back to sleep." He said "I've just been laying here because I thought if I left the room Miguel would ask me if I was sick and try to make me throw up."

"I don't think he does it on purpose, it's just the cereal…" I laughed. Then I remembered that I'd kept a muffin in my bag from the airport. I took it out of it's plastic wrapper and handed it to him.

"I'm gonna go check into my hotel. I'll come check in on you later. Maybe I can take you guys out for dinner?" I smiled, trying to make him feel better. He smiled back, taking a bite of the muffin. As I walked out the door, I swear I saw his smile disappear.


	4. Nighmare Killer

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Alaska's point of view*

_I felt hot tears leak out the sides of my eyes. The kick in the stomach had hurt more than the last times._

"_I-I'm not going to listen to you! You're not real!" I screamed, staring at Texas. He just kicked me in the stomach again, Smiling like he was entertained by this._

"_I'm not real?" he laughed "Even if that were true, you know the real me would agree; I don't love you at all! You're a toy, and when you break I'll find a new toy!"_

"_T-Texas, stop! You're hurting the baby-" I heard my chest give a sickening *CRACK* as I slammed into the wall._

"_The baby? Pssh, revolting bastard child…" he took my shredded wrists and chained them against the wall, pulling out a pocket knife._

"_I'll fix that." He hissed. I was horrified, but couldn't look away. He thrust the knife into my stomach, causing me to scream again._

"_Shut up! SHUT UP!" he shouted, hitting me across the face. He tied a piece of cloth from the floor around my bloody jaw to make my stop screaming. All I could do was struggle, which only made the knife sink deeper._

_After what felt like forever he removed the blade and unchained my wrists, kicking me across the floor. I cried silently in the corner, hoping he wouldn't notice._

"_Texas, why?... Why do you hate me?" I whispered. He just kicked me hard in the stomach again, spraying blood everywhere._

"_Shut up. You're a doll, dolls don't talk." He walked away, wiping blood off of his cheek. "Damnit, try not to bleed so much next time. You're staining to many of my clothes…"_

"_I'm sorry…" I whispered, quietly enough that he couldn't hear me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, hoping that the bleeding would stop soon._

"Alaska?" came a soft voice. I opened my eyes, unable to see through tears at first. Once my vision cleared up I saw Texas kneeled next to me. I felt myself trembling at first. He raised a hand and I flinched, fearing being slapped again. The hand was placed gently on my arm.

"T…T-Texas?" I whispered. He smiled at my, wiping a tear away from my eye.

"I came home early. Oak heard about you being upset and told me to go ahead because he was fine. Looks like I came at the right time." He explained. I sat up and looked at my stomach and wrists, both clear of the blood stains that had been there moments ago. He sat next to me on the bed and put an arm around me.

"You okay buddy? Have another nightmare?" I nodded my head. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Texas?" I started, my voice shaking. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"I-I'm…" I hadn't heard myself say the word but I knew I said it. He looked shocked.

"You're _what?_" he almost shouted.

"I…I-I'm pregnant." I bit my lip and looked up at him, crossing my legs. He looked a little scared, like the news had hit him in the face. He squeezed my hand.

"Alaska… I-I'm sorry, I… I wouldn't have left if I'd known… I'm so sorry!"

"Texas, why are you apologizing?" I felt scared. What had he done wrong?

"You're… not mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?" it felt like I was the one comforting him for once.

"For getting you pregnant? You're not mad, or scared or…?

"No. Actually…" I felt myself smile a little. "I'm a little excited. Aren't you?" He looked even more surprised, and then happy. He held me close to him and kissed my forehead again. I laughed a little hugging back. I felt my heart lift a little. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I am, but I wouldn't be if you were angry or scared because of it. I feel horrible scaring you, and I'd feel even worse if you got angry and left."

"Texas, you know I'd never leave you!" I yawned.

"Sleepy?" he asked, smiling down at me. I nodded and he lay me back on the bed, getting in on his side. Once we were both under the blankets he wrapped an arm around me, putting a hand on my stomach. I smiled and felt myself blush a little. I curled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. He pressed our lips together for a moment before closing his eyes. There was a fluttery feeling in my stomach that prevented me from falling asleep immediately. I hated keeping secrets from Texas. He seemed so accepting and I was glad that it turned out nothing like my dream. I was also a little nervous about going to the doctor tomorrow. I sighed softly and tried to push the thoughts out of my head, closing my eyes and letting my head fall against the pillow.

_I opened my eyes again, against the cold floor again. Texas's feet were all I saw, walking away from me.*snap* I felt a smile creep over my face. I silently pushed myself off the ground and quickly slipped a hand onto his shoulder._

"_Texas?" I whispered, trying to sound as sweet as possible. He turned and I hit him at hard as I could across the face, which was apparently hard enough to knock him off his feet. I rolled him onto his back and pressed my foot against his chest. I found a large piece of either wood or hollow metal and held it over him where he could see it._

"_How does it feel Texas?" I asked, almost laughing "How does it feel to be the one being tortured? Not to great, huh?" I was truly laughing now. I swung the metal above my head, bringing it down on his skull with a deafening *CRUNCH*_

"_How does it feel?" *CRUNCH*_

"_**How does it feel?**" *CRUNCH* I threw the metal to the side. The small amount of light coming into the room reflected off of it revealing what it was; an old water pipe, most likely ripped out of the wall. It was stained the most beautiful shade of red._

"_Try not to bleed so much, you're staining my clothes!" I shouted mockingly. It almost felt good to do this. _

I quickly opened my eyes out of fear. Texas was still laying next to me, still holding me, still breathing… still alive. I sighed out of relief. I was breathing hard and my heart was racing, and yet I felt almost happy. I knew that I wouldn't have anymore nightmares about Texas anymore, so I wouldn't be scared of him anymore. I smiled to myself, letting my mind wander into morning until I decided to wake Texas up.


	5. Morning

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Texas's point of view*

_I woke up to see Alaska's face about an inch away from mine._

"_Good morning Texas!" he said loudly, smiling brightly. I blinked and tried to move my head back a bit. Alaska looked confused._

"_Texas, what's wrong?" he asked._

"_Nothing, you just surprised me." I quickly recovered and returned his smile, breaking the distance between our lips. It wasn't until then until I looked down for a moment._

"_Alaska, where are your clothes?" asked. He looked at me, looked down, and quickly covered himself with the blankets. His face turned a sweet shade of pink._

"_I-I um, got hot… before you came home… and took them off…" he blushed even deeper turning pink into red._

"_It's not like I haven't seen you before." I said, putting a hand on the blanket. He looked surprised and pulled the blanket a little higher. I sighed and removed my hand. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him again._

"_Um, I know, I-I just…" he suddenly looked stressed and crossed his arms over his stomach. He bit his lip._

"_You okay?" I asked. "You look a little sick."_

"_I'm fine, really." He insisted. "Just a little tired, I didn't sleep well."_

As it had turned out, he wasn't "just a little tired". He had ended up going to the bathroom to throw up for about 10 minutes (granted he wasn't throwing up the entire time). I got a little scared and called Nevada. She said that it was morning sickness and that it would be somewhat frequent for a little while.

"_**Also, watch out for mood swings. And he might be craving weird food and a lot of it. I ate an entire gallon of peanut butter during my time. Can you believe they even sell that much peanut butter? You can buy it in bulk… blah blah blah…" **_I started to tune her out and listen for anything else useful. I replied to anything she said by nodding my head and going "mmm-hmm", which was surprisingly effective.

"_**Just call me if you need anything else, okay?"**_ I finally got to say goodbye to her and check in on Alaska after she told me to "call her if we needed anything" a few more times. I knew she was concerned, but the last thing we needed right now was a helicopter hovering over us.

Alaska was staggering around down the hall when I hung up. He seemed extremely dizzy so I made him sit on the couch. His head was spinning and he seemed unable to keep his eyes open. When I sat next to him on the couch he looked like he was crying. I pulled him onto my lap and he rested his head on my shoulder, crying softly. I figured that he'd gotten scared after feeling sick and stressed out and tired and dizzy to the point where he couldn't walk anymore and it was just too much for him. I sighed and rubbed his back, hoping he would calm down. New Mexico eventually walked in on us. I started to explain it to him but he interrupted me.

"Nevada told me. I didn't tell Cal so don't worry." He smiled "Congratulations."

"Thanks…" I said, a bit reluctantly. Why was I not surprised that Nevada told him and not Cal? I had no plans to tell Cal myself of course, and he probably wouldn't have believed us if we'd told him. He still didn't know about me and Alaska.

"T-Texas, am I going to die?" Alaska asked, sobbing more obviously now. I shook my head.

"No, you're going to be okay. Everything will be okay soon. C'mon, lets go get you something to eat. Don't want the doctor to think you're underfed, do you?" It was his turn to shake his head. I helped him up and led him to the kitchen table. I decided he needed something sweet to make him feel better.

"_Texas, I need to tell you something." He said quietly, his shoulders tensing at my touch._

"_What is it?" I took his hand, concerned that something horrible had happened to him again._

"_I-I'm… pregnant." At first I couldn't believe him. Since when do guys get pregnant? Last time I checked, it was kind of a chick thing._

"_You're what?" I almost shouted. He flinched at my response. I knew I'd probably sounded a little too surprised. After all, I'd had to have heard wrong, right?_

"_I…I-I'm pregnant." He whispered the last word, biting his lip and crossing his legs. He lowered his head away from me a little. I felt my heart sink from guilt. How could I have done this to him? He must be terrified!_

_"Alaska… I-I'm sorry, I… I wouldn't have left if I'd known… I'm so sorry!" I knew my words wouldn't do a thing to help. He probably hated me for putting him through this and then leaving him for a week._

_"Texas, why are you apologizing?" he asked. His hand began to tremble, still holding mine tightly. I stared at him in surprise._

"_You're… not mad at me?" My heart lifted back into my chest. How could he not be?_

_"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, returning my surprised gaze, his amber eyes shining with worry._

_"For getting you pregnant? You're not mad, or scared or…?" I could think of other words to fit how he should've felt but I couldn't say them._

"_No. Actually, I'm a little excited. Aren't you?" he asked. He smiled shyly. I felt the surprise melt from my expression, turning to happiness. I pulled him closer to me and planted a kiss on his forehead. He giggled and accepted my embrace. I pulled him into my lap and let the happiness and relief fill me._

_"Of course I am, but I wouldn't be if you were angry or scared because of it. I feel horrible scaring you, and I'd feel even worse if you got angry and left."_

_"Texas, you know I'd never leave you!" he yawned, slackening his hold to me._

"_Tired?" I asked, laughing a little. He nodded sleepily and lay his head softly on the pillow. I joined him from my side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around him again, and, of course, couldn't resist putting a hand to his delicate stomach. In the small amount of moonlight shining through the window I saw his face turn pink. I smiled and pressed our lips together a final time before allowing myself to drift into sleep._

The memory felt so far away now, almost as if the whole thing was a dream, Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alaska trying to peek at his breakfast from behind me.

"Pancakes." I told him. I saw his and New Mexico's faces light up. Just like everyone else in the world, they loved pancakes. Alaska looked especially happy, which relieved me a bit. The last thing he needed was to go to the doctor's office starving _and_ paranoid.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had originally planned to put Mexico in this chapter, but… that idea never really "happened". Maybe in a chapter or two… or five… XP

Also, there is a reason that Alaska looks almost and acts almost nothing like Russia. You can thank his mom for that.


	6. Suprise!

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Alaska's point of view*

After breakfast Nevada came over again. Apparently she planned to stay at least until the baby was born. Texas told her to take me shopping for "new clothes" from some special store.

"Why can't you take me Texas?" I asked.

"Wouldn't it be weird to see two guys in a maternity store than a guy and a girl? Besides, I need to go somewhere else." He answered. I swear I saw him smile about something but I decided not to ask. I knew he was right about shopping though, it would definitely attract attention for two men to be looking at girl clothes… especially of I was trying them on, which I knew she'd make me do.

"I still don't understand why I need new clothes."

"Well, soon your normal clothes are going to be too tight."

"Why?"

"Because of the baby."

"Why?"

"…You've never seen a pregnant woman, have you?"

"Women get pregnant too?" Texas stared at me like he didn't believe me. I wasn't really scared like I usually was, just curious.

"I'll explain it to you later Alaska." Said Nevada. She and Texas were laughing a little but I still didn't understand what it was that they were laughing at. I looked down at my pajamas.

"They don't look to small to me. What is the baby going to do?"

"You'll understand in a few weeks. Anyway, haven't you forgotten where else you're going?" I thought for a moment. I knew there was something else, but it had slipped my mind.

"The doctor." He said. "The doctor is going to do some kinda pregnancy-x-ray-thingy or somthin'." Nevada gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Alaska, he's the only one in the room who's never been pregnant."

"Alaska's only been pregnant for a week and there are only three of us in the room."

"Exactly. Because if Mex were still here then it would be half' n' half."

"So that's why you sent him out of the room…" I glanced up at the clock.

"Texas, what time do I have to go to the doctor's office?" Texas looked up at the clock, his expression changing from amusement to shock.

"Twenty minutes." He said.

"_Crapola!_ We're late!" shouted Nevada. She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door.

"Clarisse, I'm still in my pajamas." I reminded her.

"No time for clothes! You're just going to be putting on new clothes anyway." I knew she was right, but I didn't feel comfortable leaving without putting something on.

"Can I at least put some pants on?"

"Fine, go get your pants." She shoved me in the direction of the hallway. I ran down to mine and Texas's room to grab a pair of jeans.

*SuperFastPOVChange Texas*

I grabbed my thing off the counter before rushing to the door, just in time to see Clarisse shove Alaska down the hall.

"Clarisse, be careful!" I shouted. She ignored me, her semi-neutral expression turning into pure joy. She looked like she was going to explode.

"I can't believe you're finally going to ask him!" she said, obviously trying and failing to be as quiet as possible. "Well, I can believe it. Like it doesn't surprise me but I just wasn't expecting it, you know?"

"Well, I think that since he's pregnant that now is the best time… If we wait to long then we'd have a kid to think about and he'd be busy and exhausted and stuff…"

"Can I help with it? Pleeeaase pleasepleaseplease Pleeeeeeaaaase?" she pleaded. She was trying to use her "cute" on me, but it wasn't working.

"Who else would I get to do it?" I said, trying to hold in my own excitement. "You can plan it." She gave a little squeal from happiness just as Alaska came back. She instantly restored her somewhat-calm face and grabbed his arm, dragging him out to the car. He looked slightly confused and gave me a small smile. I grabbed his hand just before he closed the car door. He gave me a surprised look and I kissed him lightly on the lips. I pulled away once I realized Nevada was watching us. She was covering her mouth, trying to hide an obvious smile. She looked away once she saw that I'd noticed her.

"W-well… See you later Tex?" she asked. I nodded my head quickly and started to walk to my own car. Alaska's face had turned pink and I was sure mine had too. I tried to push it out of my head, thinking of my own secret errand.

* Alaska*

Nevada held up two different dresses.

"Which one do you like more? The teal one or the light blue?" she asked.

"Clarisse, do I really need to look at dresses? I mean, I'm a guy."

"Of course you do, that's why I didn't bring anything pink."

"Aren't blue and teal the same thing?"

"My eyes are teal and Cal's are blue.

"Oh… the blue one I guess… which one is the blue one?" I asked. She sighed and held one a little higher than the other. It was a bit shorter than the other one but I liked the color so I told her to put it in the "like" pile. She had chosen almost everything because I have no "fashion sense" and she was better at shopping than I was. She held up different thing and told me to choose one and I would say either "that one" or "neither". And then she would sigh because I don't think she agreed with me.

"Do you think I should try some of these on?" I asked. She stared at me for a moment. Then she sighed _again_ and threw the "dislike" pile into a big basket of clothes.

"Are we aloud to do that?" I asked, peeking over the edge of the overflowing basket.

"Of course. At the end of the day someone who works here will come and put them back where they go. I know, I used to work at a clothes store… I hated it… so much…" she said, mumbling the last bit. She led me to the dressing room, telling me to make a pile of which ones fit and which ones were too big.

"Remember, you want them to be a bit big." She shouted. I was thankful that the store was somewhat empty except for a few employees and a couple who was in the back of the store shouting a lot.

XxXxXxX

It took _hours_ to shop. After I'd tried everything on she aid that she had "a pretty good idea of my size", so she threw the too small or too big clothes into the basket and we went around the store again, looking only for things that fit me. And we had to go through them all for me to tell her which one I did and didn't like.

"Clarisse, I'm tired, can we go soon?"

"Honestly Alaska, you're just like Cal…" she glanced up at the clock, at me, and then quickly back up at the clock. It had been 10:00 when we'd left. The clock now said 3:00.

"On second thought, we have been shopping for a while, Texas is probably done by now…" she mumbled. The last part caught my attention.

"Where did Texas go anyway?" I asked.

"You want to go get some ice cream?" she asked, ignoring my question. I felt frustrated.

"_Clarisse_." I said forcefully. She gave me a surprised look and I returned to my normal voice.

"Where did Texas go?" she stared at me for a moment. I could swear she was holding back a smile.

"I'm sure you'll find out later." She said. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream. I told Texas to meet us at the place down the street." I sighed and followed her, carrying one of the bags to her rental car. I would've rather gone home than out for ice cream, but I really wanted to see Texas again. I wanted to fall asleep next to him and wake up and let the whole day be a dream, especially with what the doctor had said earlier. I had no idea what Texas would say about it. As we got closer to the ice cream store, I saw Texas waiting for us outside. I knew what he was going to ask which, of course, he did.

"So how was the doctor?" he asked. Clarisse started to talk but I cut her off just in time.

"I'd rather tell you later." I told him. They were both surprised, but Texas understood.

"You want me to order for you guys?" she asked. Texas handed her some money and we told her what kinds of ice cream we wanted (we both got the same thing so she just ordered three chocolates in bowls).

I hadn't realized how much I'd wanted to be with Texas until we were waiting alone at a table with nothing to talk about. I didn't really want to talk anyway, I just wanted to go home and fall asleep. I rested my head in my hands, wondering hoe I was going to tell Texas about the doctor…

*Whump*

"Alaska, are you okay?" Texas said, lifting my head from the table.

"…Tired…" I said. I didn't have the energy to say a whole sentence so I chose the most important word and stuck with that. He sighed and smiled.

"Want me to take you home? We can take the ice cream with us." He said, smiling. I nodded my head. Texas left me at the table for a minute while he got the ice cream and I dragged myself to the car. I decided I could tell him there.

XxXxXxX

"Alaska, I need to talk to you about something." Came Texas's calm voice. I lifted my head from the pillow I hadn't realized was there.

I sat up, looking around the familiar bedroom.

"You fell asleep in the car. You were really tired, weren't you?" he asked. I nodded my head again.

"Um, Texas? What did you need to tell me?" I asked. The same smile he had this morning crept over his face. He sat next me on the bed, but instead of putting his arms around me he reached behind him and pulled out a small black box.

"Alaska?" I looked up at him. He looked happier than I think I've ever seen him.

"Texas, what-"

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the small box. I stared at him for a moment. I just sat there with my mouth open until I felt something on my face. I brushed it away, realizing that it was a small tear.

"Of course I will!" I shouted, leaping onto him and wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt like I could've screamed if it weren't for the small fear of being heard. Texas pressed our lips together, slipping something onto my finger. When we finally pulled apart I looked down and saw a small gold ring. I hugged him as tight as I could, which honestly wasn't very tight considering that I didn't want to hurt him.

"Oh, Alaska?" he asked suddenly "What did the doctor say earlier? Clarisse said it was something important." I felt my face turn red. I cleared my throat, preparing myself for any number of reactions.

"Um, Texas?" I started, my voice almost shaking "How do you feel about twins?"


	7. Mexico

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Alaska's point of view*

A sudden banging noise jolted me from my nap on the couch. I fell off before realizing it was just the door and pushed myself up. Cal, who I'd fallen on but had completely ignored me, was making no effort to answer the door himself so, of course, I did.

There was a strange man outside. He looked a lot like Miguel only taller and way older, and much more serious.

"Uh-um… Hello?" I said. I couldn't think of a thing to say to the man.

"Hola." He replied. His voice sounded a little bit like Texas's voice would if he'd been smoking or something. We sort of just stood there staring at each other for a while, waiting for someone to say something. Eventually Cal realized that I was gone and came to see where I went.

"Dad?" he shouted from behind me, causing both me and "dad" to look at him.

"Tyler! It's been such a long time." He said, walking in to give California hug. Cal punched him in the face.

"_Go to hell you friggin' man whore!"_ he shouted. I took a small step back in surprise. I'd never heard Cal use those words before but I could tell they probably weren't good.

"Oi, no need for that… I just came to see the girl my son decided to marry… who is apparently a young man…" he said, glancing at me and grinning. I felt my face go red. He took a few steps closer, inspecting me closely as if to make sure that I wasn't a girl.

"Damn, was Nate drunk or something when he picked this one out? He never seemed like the type to-"

"_Dad!" _Cal shouted.

"…Nate?" I asked, trying to change the subject away from me.

"Texas never told you?" the man said. "After he uh… declared independence he gave himself a name like the rest of the states. It's Nathaniel." He sighed. "I would've hoped he'd have chosen a Spanish or Mexican name, but…" I couldn't help laughing a little.

"Wait, wait a sec… You and Tex are getting _married?_" Cal shouted. There was a long, awkward pause where California and his dad both stared at me.

"W-well… yes…" I replied quietly.

"How come you never told me?" he asked, sounding both shocked and angry that we didn't tell him.

"Um, I uh… thought that Texas did tell you…" I said, backing away from him a little.

"C'mon Cal, give the kid a break. It's not like he got preggo or something and didn't tell you."

"Uh…"

"Dad. Guys don't get pregnant. Alaska is not a seahorse man." Cal replied.

"Just because I'm not a seahorse doesn't mean-" they were both staring a me again.

"Wait a sec…" Cal started. There was a convenient knock at the door that drew their attention away from me for a moment.

"Cal, could you go get that?" asked their dad.

"_Cal, could you get that?"_ he replied mockingly, but still started toward the door. As soon as he was out of sight, their dad pinned me against the wall, clapping a hand against my mouth.

"Okay, I'm not gonna rape you so don't bother screaming. Just act normal." He said. He was smiling the same way Cal always does when he wants to do something stupid or dangerous but he's not drunk. I decided to do what he said, mostly because he was much bigger and stronger than me and also because I didn't want to hurt Mr. Texas's Dad. He removed his hand just as Texas came in the room. He stared at us for a moment.

"Hi Texas!" I said, trying to act the same way I always did when he came home except without the hugging.

_*BAM*_

Texas knocked his dad onto to the ground, pulling me away from him.

"What the hell dad?" he shouted, shielding me with his arm.

"Texas, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked back at me incredulously, like he thought I was kidding.

"Yeah kiddo, it was just a joke." He said from the ground, laughing and getting back up. Texas just sighed and loosened his grip on my arm.

"Dad, don't do that-"

"Daddy!" New Mexico squealed, running up to and hugging his father who lifted his off the ground and spun him around.

"Hey kiddo!" he laughed. I couldn't help smiling. Hopefully our kids would love us that much.

"Uh, Alaska this is our dad. He's the country of Mexico."

"Oh, so that's why New Mexico is called that. Because he's your son?" I asked.

"Oooh, lucky you Tex. You got a smart one." He said sarcastically. I laughed a little but Cal and Texas didn't seem happy at all.

"Dad, what are you even _here_?" Cal asked, going out of his way to sound rude.

"I told you, I wanted to meet my son's fiancée." He said. He put down Miguel and turned back to me. "I admit I was expecting a girl. He is a boy, isn't he?" I nodded.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" Cal whined. "_Hey Cal, just want you to know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh never mind, you'll find out about it after our dad pays us a random visit._" He pretended that his hand was a little mouth and that it was saying everything he was saying.

"Cal, I'd intended to tell you, I just-"

"Never got around to it? Oh yeah, I've heard that one before."

"Cal, please. Just listen to-"

"I don't have to take this." He stomped dramatically down the hall. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." He slammed the door loudly. I heard the closet door slam too which probably meant he was calling someone.

"…Well, it was nice to meet you Mr. Mexico!" I said.

"You too kiddo. Be good to my boy, okay?"

"Yes sir!" I gave him a little salute and he laughed.

"Well, I gotta go. I might visit again so don't be to surprised if I drop by. Hasta luego!" Miguel ran up to him again and hugged his legs.

"Yeah, see ya." Texas said, starting to walk away. I could tell that he and Cal didn't like him all that much.

" Goodbye dad-" I stopped. They were all staring at me. It took me a moment to process what I'd just said. Suddenly Mexico started laughing and hugged me tightly, letting me go after a moment and continuing toward the door.

"Ah, Tex. You have a pretty good catch here you know. Don't ruin it for yourself!"

Texas and I were left alone after that.

"Your dad is really nice. Much nicer that mine." I said.

"Wasn't always like that…" he muttered, leaving me and heading toward the kitchen.


	8. Antarctica

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Texas's point of view*

"_Texas, why can't you tell me?" Alaska asked. I couldn't see but I knew he was staring at me._

"_What do you mean?" I replied. _

"_About you and your dad." He said. "He seemed pretty nice to me, but you and Cal both didn't like him being here."_

"_Alaska." I smiled, trying to comfort him by putting my hands on his shoulders. "He pinned you against the wall like a rapist."_

"_I think it was just a joke. I thought it was kinda funny… a little weird though." _

"_Please don't say things like that. If you knew him like I do you'd know that he never tries to be funny." I told him. "He's dangerous for you and the twins…" he smiled._

"_Well at least you dad came to visit us. I haven't seen my dad since…" his voice trailed off and he stared down sadly, wrapping his arms around his slightly swelled belly. His lips trembled and I saw the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. I quickly pulled him into my lap and kissed his cheek._

"_This is exactly why I can't tell you about my dad before you go to sleep. I don't want you to think about it and get nightmares for ten more years."_

"_I'm already thinking about it, can you tell me now?" he asked, looking hopeful. _

"_How about this," I sighed. "I'll tell you in the morning when you're well rested and not and nightmare risk again. Okay?" He nodded sleepily. _

"_Uh, Tex?" came the familiar voice of my brother. "Could you guys not do that on the couch? I like to sit there sometimes…"_

"_Cal, we weren't… doing that. Besides, I've put up with you and Clarisse for years."_

"_Yeah, but that's different because she isn't Alaska, she's a hot chick."_

"_Shut up!" I shouted. Alaska sat up, surprised by my sudden shouting._

"_Get a room you guys~" Cal teased. "None of us want to see that~"_

"_Uh, I'm kinda with him on this one." Said Miguel._

"_Mex, I put you to bed hours ago. What are you doing up?" I asked._

"_You guys were shouting again. Maybe you guys should go back to your room?" he suggested. I sighed and lifted Alaska off the couch easily._

"_Fine. But Cal, you have to put the champagne away and get your brother to sleep." Cal gave an exasperated sigh and shoved his bottle back into the refrigerator. I didn't bother to check on them after entering our bedroom. As soon as I set Alaska down on the bed he fell asleep. Although I knew I wouldn't sleep, I lied down next to him, gently stroking his head and almost hoping he'd wake up._

XxXxXxX

*Seemingly endless hours later*

I'd been laying in bed for at least 2 hours, waiting for the alarm to go off so Alaska would wake up and I could make coffee. After that I decided to move to the couch so that if I needed to scream into a pillow I wouldn't wake up Alaska. At about 4 am someone knocked on the door. I got up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes before finally opening the door. Outside was DC, looking not only awake but almost perky.

"Scarlotte, what the heck…?" I started "It's four in the morning."

"Sorry Tex, I have a really huge favor to ask you. I need you guys to take care of this for a while." She reached behind her leg and yanked off a small boy… girl?... child and held her in front of me. She stared at me with large silver eyes that sent a chill up my spine, waking me up immediately.

"It keeps running away whenever I try to do something with it and it won't eat anything."

"It?"

"Well, I think it's actually a boy, but I can't tell. I've been to busy to ask anyone and it doesn't really talk much, I don't know if it speaks English."

"Stop calling him "it", you're scaring him." I said, annoyed. "Look, I'd love to help but I really can't. Alaska's been having trouble lately and I just can't-"

"Pleeeeeeeeease? You're the only person I know who can responsibly take care of a child without abandoning it." She pleaded "Besides, I'm to busy to take care of it and it hates me!"

"Scarlotte, I'd love to help but-"

"Texas?" came a sleepy voice. I turned around to see Alaska's eyes peeking at us from the hallway. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, DC just wanted us to take care of something for her. I told her that we can't because you-"

"Something? Is the little girl the something?" he lightly ran over to see the child, eagerly looking him over.

"Actually we think it's a boy." Said Scarlotte. "But if you guys can't take care of it that-"

"What? Why can't we?" cried Alaska. He staring at me with his slapped puppy eyes again.

"Alaska, you know why we can't." I reminded him.

"But Texas, look at him! He's clawing his cheeks out with his fingernails…" I stared horrified at the child, watching small beads of blood roll down his/her pale cheeks.

"It's never done that before." Scarlotte assured us quickly.

"Texas, please! We need to help him or else he has to stay with her longer!... uh, no offense." He said, a little embarrassed.

"No, I totally agree with you!" she said "he'd be better off back in Antarctica than with me, at least there are penguins down there." The two stared at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the child, having no idea what was going on. I sighed, taking the child from her and cradling it in one arm.

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. "But only because you're so desperate."

"Thanks Tex! I totally owe you!" she said, starting to walk back to her car. "I gotta go, the capitol isn't going to just wait for me to get back!" she got in as quickly as possible and drove off almost immediately. I couldn't help but feel that she intended to get rid of him even if it meant abandoning him somewhere. I glanced down at him. I handed his to Alaska.

"Can you bandage up his face? I don't think I can stay awake long enough to do anything with him without dropping him or something…" I was mumbling now. I could tell that Alaska had only understood about half of what I'd said but ran the child into the bathroom to the first aid kit. I absently walked back to the couch, collapsing onto it and immediately falling asleep.

XxXxXxX

Sorry it took so long to update. I had to go check on Alaska and while I was there, I was kinda also on s cruise ship…


	9. Daddy's First Visit

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Alaska's point of view*

I rushed the child into the bathroom, trying to ignore the dull _*thud*_ I heard as Texas fall onto the couch. He was trembling and desperately trying to get away from me. He looked close to tears.

"I-it's okay. I'll stop the bleeding and th-then clean you up a little and everything will be fine!" You'll be just fine!" I assured him. He didn't seem to understand, but he did look at me for a moment. Our eyes met, and I realized how Texas must have felt so many years ago when he'd helped me. Except without the blood…

"Please stop, I'm trying to help you. It'll sting a little at first…" no matter what I said I couldn't calm him down until his cheeks were bandaged. He'd shut his eyes when I'd put the first bandage on, probably thinking that it would hurt him. Now that I'd stopped, he cautiously opened one eye. His breathing became less rough and more even, and he stared me in the eye watching to see what horrible thing I'd do to him next. I couldn't think of anything to make him feel safer, and if he wouldn't eat anything then I couldn't offer him any food although he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Suddenly he broke down and started to cry. Not small, quiet cries but full on sobbing. He buried his face in his hands to hide it, a slight reddish tint finding its way into the tears. I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

I knew exactly how he felt; Scared of being somewhere new, worried that someone would try to hurt him, angry that he couldn't do anything to help himself. Helpless. I'd felt the same way around my daddy. I brushed aside his ragged blonde hair, finding that he was watching he through his tensed fingers. He lowered his head as if he'd done something wrong, waiting to be punished. I couldn't help myself, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.

"D-don't cry, please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you; I'm not like my daddy." I told him, my voice shaking. I found that I too was crying. I felt him shake violently for a moment before he tried to push me away. I reluctantly released him and he stumbled into the bathtub, smudging blood onto the sides a little.

"Alaska?" came a voice from outside the bathroom. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, hang on a second…" I replied. I wasn't sure if I could tell them. I worried that they'd make me get rid of him or something until I remembered; If Scarlotte told us to do something we had to do it, and technically this favor was something she told us to do making it "national business". I slowly unlocked the door, watching the small boy out of the corner of my eye as the door opened and Cal poked his head in.

"What are you- _What is that?_" he shouted. He stared at him, then the blood, then me. "W-what the heck…? Alaska, who...? Did you…?" he asked.

"No, you see, um… Ms. DC dropped him of and she wanted us to take care of him and he's kinda nervous and he was scratching his cheeks a lot and kinda bleeding so… yeah…" my voice shrank away with every word, eventually becoming a whisper.

"Scarlotte came by?" he asked, suddenly ignoring the child in the bathtub. "I wonder why we didn't hear her…"

"Weren't you guys asleep?"

"Nope. Mex wasn't tired so we've been drinking Coke and playing Millionheir for a few hours. She's usually loud when she comes to visit us, you guys must not have been talking about money…" he said. "Anyway, what are you going to do with that?" he pointed to him and he cowered, whimpering softly. He'd wrapped himself in the shower curtain to hide from us, which would've been cute if not a little sad.

"I'm not really sure. He won't eat and he won't cooperate. I don't think he can even speak English. Either that or he's to scared to…" I felt like I was ranting on about him, not even knowing his name.

"I'm not sure if he's all that scared, maybe just cold." Said Cal.

"Huh?"

"Well, like, if you get to cold and wet and stuff you get hypothermia. I've gotten it before, it is not fun. Is his little jacket wet?" he asked. I felt the shoulders of his jacket and he pulled the shower curtain over his head.

"No, it's not."

"Hmm… is he wearing anything under it?"

"I don't know…" I replied. We stared at each other for a moment before pulling away the shower curtain. He struggled desperately at first, but sure enough we found a soaking wet long-sleeved shirt underneath his small windbreaker. He shivered from the cold and from fear of what could come next.

"Oh, the poor little thing… no wonder he was shivering." I felt guilty for scaring him and taking away his jacket. "What do we do now?"

"Well I think we need to get him something dry to wear. Also we need to warm him up and see if he'll eat anything. I can go get him a t-shirt or something, one of mine might fit him." He offered

After about ten minutes of what was probably torture to him, we had him sitting in the kitchen wearing an oversized t-shirt and blanket. He was hiding his face under the blanket so that only his eyes peeked out, watching us in terror. His nose and cheeks had turned pink before he'd hidden them.

"Now what?" I asked "He still won't stop hiding."

"Well the only other person who we can get to at this hour is…" he started, stopping when he saw my hopeful face. "_No_."

"Cal, please."

"_NO._"

"It could be our last chance. We don't know when Texas is going to wake up. We need to call him."

"Or Claire! What about Claire?"

"Cal, Claire is on the other side of the country again. We _need_ to call him!"

"You want to call him? Fine, I won't stop you. But I'm not speaking to the man."

"Could you at least tell me his phone number?" he threw his phone at me.

"He's on speed dial, number 7." He slammed the door behind him, startling both me and the small child.

XxXxXxX

*a few more hours later, when it was light outside*

I watched as the car pulled up, running out the door but carefully closing it behind me.

"Mr. Mexico!" I shouted. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" he asked, ruffling my hair. If it hadn't been an emergency I would've hugged him.

"Well, Ms. DC dropped off this kid- I think she said he was from Antarctica- and then Cal and I found out that he had hypothermia or something like that and he's been hiding in the closet for a few hours."

"Uh huh… and when you say "Ms. DC", that means she's still single, right?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so… please stay focused."

"Oh right, Antarctica." He said. "So, um… did you try feeding him anything?"

"I made some soup but he hasn't touched it."

"Okay, I think I know what the problem is. First we need to warm the soup back up, then you need to show me where he's hiding." I smiled and thanked him, leading him into the house and doing what he told me to.

"Hey!" he hissed, almost whispering. "Is this the closet he's hiding in?" I peered outside of the kitchen and nodded. He smiled, peeking through the crack between the door and the wall. "Not really the best hiding spot, kid probably isn't to bright…"

I returned to him with the soup and a spoon to find him kneeling by the door. I handed them to him and he smiled.

"Okay, I need you to open the door on the count of tres. Uno…" he whispered.

"Mr. Mexico, what exactly…?"

"You'll see. Dos…" I put my hand on the door, my curiosity overpowering my concern.

"Tres!" I pulled the door open.

"ROAR!" he shouted, causing Antarctica to scream. While his mouth was open he shoved the spoon into his mouth, putting his hand over his mouth and nose until he swallowed it. I gasped, slapping a hand over my own mouth. He roughly yanked the spoon out of his mouth and removed his hand. Antarctica was left coughing and choking and trying to back into the closet further to get away from Mexico. I grabbed his and pulled him out of the closet, taking a few steps back with him in my arms. He was trembling with genuine fear now.

"Hey, what gives? I thought you wanted him to eat."

"Are you out of your mind? That could have killed him!"

"No it wouldn't. I did it to Tex and Cal all the time and neither of them died."

"Mr. Mexico, please don't ever do that with our children. You scared the heck out of him, oh, the poor thing is crying…" I tried to console the child by whispering to him softly and rubbing his back as Texas had done for me whenever I'd had a nightmare.

"You know, I think you'll make a better dad- er, mom than I was. Can I jump on Texas?"

"I'd rather you not…"

"Too late!" he said, jumping onto Texas who, surprisingly, slept through it.

"I'm going to rinse the soup bowl out, there's no way I can get him to eat it now." I set him down to pick up the bowl and he immediately clung to my leg, trying to protect himself from Mexico. I didn't want to pull him off so I dragged him into the kitchen with me. As I was rinsing the bowl I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Mexico?" I asked absently, not bothering to look back.

"Nyet Alyeska." I froze. I only immediately recognized the voice. I spun around, meeting the gaze of venomous violet eyes. "You need to lock your doors." He looked down at my slightly swelled belly and smiled deviously.

"D-daddy, please no…" I whimpered. Memories of many years ago flooded back to me, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Oh Alyeska, I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better than to fall in love by now. You'll just be turned into a doll again; you might as well come back to me." He pulled a small blade from somewhere. "Don't you worry though, I can fix that."

"Daddy no, stop! DADDY!" I screamed, waiting for the knife to pierce my skin. After a few seconds of waiting I opened one eye, not realizing I'd closed my eyes in the first place. Mexico had grabbed the blade, keeping him from stabbing me.

"You will _NOT_ touch my son's fiancée." He growled pulling me behind him. He pulled the knife away and threw it to the ground, holding it down with his foot. "In case you've forgotten, I've allied myself with the United States_._ You mess with them, you mess with me."

"This has nothing to do with you Мексика. Go back to playing with your sons. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I looked and saw Texas, a look of horror on his face. He ran to my side, pulling me away from my father and Mr. Mexico.

"You two stay away from Alaska." He stared at my father particularly. "Leave. _Now_." He smiled and walked past us, stopping before he reached the front door.

"Just a tip; lock your doors after closing them. Or at least close them in the first place, da?" He closed the door behind him. As he left, the house felt a few degrees warmer.

"Dad, what are you doing here again?" Texas asked harshly, and I knew I had to step in.

"I invited him." I said. "Cal and I were trying to get Antarctica to eat something we couldn't so I called Mr. Mexico and then- Texas, I'm sorry, I just-"Texas cut me off with a kiss, pulling me closer to him than before.

"It's alright Alaska. The important thing is that you're safe." He said. I glanced over at Mexico, who was staring at us in mild shock and amusement. Texas suddenly realized that everything that had just happened between us had happened in front of his dad, including the kiss.

"Hey, get a room you two!" he teased. "Actually, you two have fun. I think I'm gonna go back home for now." He walked past us, smiling at the obvious blush on Texas's face.

"W-whatever. See you." He said. Once he'd left, Texas pulled me into another kiss, slightly longer than the last. Once we pulled away, I remembered something important.

"Texas?" I asked "Can we really keep Antarctica? You were kinda tired earlier so I wasn't sure if that was your real answer or not…"

"Of course we can. Where is he anyway?" he asked. I gently tugged and the sleeve of his shirt and he peeked at Texas from behind my leg. Texas knelt down and he quickly hid his face again. Texas smiled and lightly stroked his rough blonde hair.

"I think he'd make a good older brother for a pair of twins. Well, if we can teach him enough English by then… Uh, Alaska?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is he wearing Cal's t-shirt?"


	10. Boring Door Chapter

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Texas's point of view*

"Alaska, please come out." I pleaded, my hand forehead pressed against the door.

"_N-no… I can't… what if he's out there again? What if nobody helps me? What if he kills me, or worse, takes me back?" _he sobbed. I could tell that he was sitting in front of the door. He'd run into our room and locked the door not long after our fathers had left. Antarctica had been sitting outside waiting for him, cowering and whimpering whenever someone tried to get close to the door.

"Alaska, I know you're scared, but you can't stay in there forever."

"_He was so close… he looked straight at me. Texas, what if comes back?"_

"Then I'll fight him off. If you can't do it for me, at least do it for Antarctica. The poor kid's been sitting out here for over an hour waiting for you."

The sobbing stopped suddenly. Antarctica lifted his head hopefully from his knees but lowered it again when I glanced at him.

"_T-Texas… you promise that you'll protect me?"_

"I already did." I reminded him "Ten years ago. And I've kept my promise so far, haven't I?" I smiled to myself. Alaska had been so young then I wondered if he'd forgotten. The door swung open and Alaska stood on the other side, staring into my eyes in slight shock and fear. I held a hand out to him. He ignored it and flung his arms around my neck, returning to sobbing loudly. I sighed, sitting us down and pulling him into my lap. I hated to see him fall apart this way. He hadn't done anything like it in a long time and I could tell it was hurting him. Antarctica cautiously crawled over to us, tugging lightly at his pajama shirt. Alaska looked at him and smiled, turning over so the boy could sit in his lap. I put my arms around the two of them, a strange warmth coming over me.

"Just think," I said softly into Alaska's ear. "In a few more months, we'll have our own little children."

"Our own little Antarcticas…" he whispered dreamily, smiling and taking a long, deep breath. "Oh… I don't know how I should feel about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well on the one hand I'm happy about this, of course I am. Having our own family and all… but I'm a little worried. About my dad coming back again. I know he will, and when he does…"

"Alaska, when you were young, you do remember the promise I made don't you?" I asked.

"Of course. It was my first night here…"

"I promised that he would never hurt you again. Well, I think that promise goes for all of you; You, the twins… even Antarctica." He looked back at me.

"Thank you… Texas, what do you think would have happened to me if you hadn't saved me from the girls at that meeting?" he asked. His head was lying against my shoulder, eyes closed and a small, sweet smile on his lips. Honestly, I hadn't been expecting a question like that. I could only just imagine what would have happened to him if I hadn't done anything.

"…I'm not sure." I lied. "I'm sure someone else would have helped you though."

"No, I don't think so." He replied "If anyone else was going to help me they would have done it before you did. I probably would have just-"

"Don't say it." I cut him off. He opened one eye and looked at me. "I know that someone would've helped you… It probably would've been Ms. DC…"

"I didn't like living with Ms. DC. She wasn't very nice and she was always to busy to do anything with me." He opened his other eye. "Maybe that's why she was giving us Antarctica, because she knew it would be better for him here."

"Or because she didn't want him." I replied. We both looked at the child, curled into Alaska's chest asleep.

"Aw, poor little thing… I don't think she took very good care of him. I really hope he likes it more here." He said. "He seems a little scared of us this morning…"

"I don't think he's scared of you anymore." I added. If he fell asleep on you I doubt that he's still afraid of you. He still hasn't gotten used to me yet though."

"I know he will, it's just a matter of time. Honestly, I was pretty terrified when I first came here but after a while I got used to it."

"Me too." I said, smiling to myself.

"Texas? I don't think I've ever asked, how did you become a state? Did your dad sell you off like mine did?" he asked.

"Oh no, I wasn't living with Mexico anymore. I was independent before I became part of the union…" I laughed a little. Alaska sat straight up, being careful not to wake Antarctica.

"Wow, really?" He asked his eyes bright and full of excitement. "Why'd you give up something like that? I bet it must've been fun."

"It was at first. But then it kinda got tough, and we were having a little trouble being independent with two other countries around me… My people decided they really hated being independent I guess. It wasn't really my decision but in the long run I'm glad I did it. Otherwise I never would have met you." We smiled together. I wouldn't dare tell him any other reasons why I needed to join the union otherwise he might start worrying over nothing important…

"You're lucky you got to be independent after you left your dad." He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "My daddy just sold me because he didn't have enough money to do anything else with me... Your dad is so nice usually…"

"Usually?" I asked.

"Well, he kinda force fed Antarctica earlier…"

"He used to do that to me and Cal when we were kids. It'd cut up our mouths a bunch, he's not bleeding is he?"

"No, he's fine. He'd doesn't like your dad that much now though. Speaking of which…" his voice trailed off and he stared at me expectantly.

"Alaska-"

"You promised you'd tell me in the morning. Can't you tell me now?"

"Well…" I thought for a moment. I had said I would tell him the story and I couldn't break a promise like that. "I guess so. It's kinda a long story."

"I like long stories." Alaska said. He scooted off my lap and faced toward me, cradeling Antarctica in his lap.

"Let's see… It started a long time ago, I was about the same age as you when you came to this country…"

XxXxXxX

This was a boring chapter. The whole entire thing took place in front of their bedroom door… The next chapter is going to be about Texas. It's a little like the nightmares only longer and it happens more realisticly… Like in Harry Potter when Harry went into Snape's memories *geeky refrence*


	11. Texas

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Texas's point of view*

"Let's see… It started a long time ago, I was about the same age as you when you came to this country. Ever since I was little I wanted to be a nation like my dad, even though never really thought about the work it would take."

XxXxXxX

_"Happy Birthday Texas." He beamed, handing me a small package. I yanked the string off and ripped the paper away, revealing a small metal bar._

_"What is it?" I asked, staring up at him. He took it from me for a moment, ran him finger along the side, and popped out a small knife._

_"Wow! Let me try!" I said, excitedly grabbing for the knife. He returned it to me and I spent a while popping the knife in and out of it's small space. "Daddy, is it really okay for me to have this?"_

_"Yeah kiddo, it's your birthday. You can do whatever you want on your birthday. You know, I think I was about your age when I got my first weapon." he beamed down at me. "Also, I was about your age the first time I had a beer. Here, try some." He held down the glass to me and I took a sip._

_"Eew, it's all funny tasting!" I shouted._

_"That's what it's supposed to taste like! Don't worry, you'll start liking it when you get older like me." He laughed. _

_"Okay daddy. Someday, I'll be a big strong nation like you and drink beer and have internal wars and have women over all the time!" I said. He stared at me for a moment, probably having no idea how to reply to something like that._

_"W-well, you probably don't want to be just like daddy, do you?" he finally asked._

_"Of course I do! You got powerful by being how you are so if I'm just like you I'm bound to get stronger!" I shouted. He laughed weakly and ruffled my hair._

_"Dios mios Texas, you really shouldn't be exactly like me…"_

_"But you're so cool! If I'm not like you who am I supposed to be like?"_

_"Well, maybe you should try being more like you."_

_"…more like me?"_

_"Yeah. You know, like they always say in those cheesy stories you kids love, just be yourself. I'll be right back niño, I need to get another beer." He said, walking into the kitchen. I sat down with my knife, thinking about what he'd said. After a few moments of intense thinking I smiled._

_"Okay daddy. I'll try to be as much like me as I can, maybe even more!"_

XxXxXxX

_"Hey niño, what are you doing out here in the garden?" he asked, crouching next to me._

_"See papa? I carve something into a melon with the knife and when the melon gets big the picture will get bigger too. Isn't that neat?" I looked to his face for a smile of approval, receiving it proudly and returning the gesture. _

_"Very clever niño, muy beuno. What's that picture of?" he asked, pointing to a small picture I'd been working on before He'd come out._

_"It's you and me under that big tree." I said, pointing to the large tree behind us (which was also covered in carved pictures)._

_"Dios mios Texas, you're wearing down your knife with all these pictures. I'll sharpen it for you if you'd like. It needs to be sharp it you hope to use it for self defense."_

_"Okay daddy. Right now?" I asked._

_"Oh, no. Daddy has to go to work today… Maybe afterward?" he offered, his voice shaking slightly._

_"Aw, but I don't want to wait until tomorrow morning…"_

_"Sorry niño, my work takes me a very long time… Will you be okay watching your brother today?"_

_"Yeah. All he does is sleep and poop…" I said, going back to carving pictures into the melon._

_"What do you do if there's an emergency?"_

_"Get Cal and run to Mrs. Garcia's house."_

_"Good boy!" he said. I watched him leave out the backyard gate, latching the gate lazily behind him. I wasn't sure what kind of work he did but it involved bringing home nice women home almost every night and drinking beer so I assumed he liked it. Beer and pretty women were two of his favorite things in the world._

_XxXxXxX_

_"Tex, why hasn't daddy come home yet?" asked my younger brother California, staring up at me with his round, blue eyes._

_"Daddy is always home late, you know that." I reminded him, handing him another dish to dry._

_"I know, but not usually this late." He insisted. I glanced up at the clock._

_"You're right, he's staying out really late tonight-" just as I finished the sentence, I heard a knock at the door. I ran to answer it, hoping that our papa had finally come home. Instead, I opened the door to Mr. Garcia._

_"Your father was hitting on my wife again." He growled, pushing Mexico at me and staring me in the eye. "Control your old man niño." He stormed off across the street. I closed the door, sighing and shaking my head._

_"Papa, you can't leave us at home all the time like this."_

_"C'mon Tex, that's not how daddy raised you. Be a man and grow some balls." He mumbled stupidly._

_"Papa!" I shouted "Don't say things like that in front of Cal. He's just a little-"_

_"Come on Tex, Papa's gonna show you how to be a man even if it kills you…" he said, dragging toward his room._

_"P-papa? Have you been driniking again? Papa, stop!" I shouted, pulling against him with all my might. I tried to hold my self in the door frame until I saw Cal. He was staring at us, wondering what kind of funny game we were playing._

_"C-Cal, go brush your teeth and go to bed. You shouldn't have to see this."_

_"Okay." He said, wandering slowly down the hall. I returned my full attention to Mexico, only to be pinned against the bed, forced to stare into his intoxicated hazel eyes._

_XxXxXxX_

_I lie in bed long after papa fell asleep, wondering if going back to my room would wake him up. I tried to push the horrible thing he'd done to me out of my head. Eventually he'd woken up and lightly pushed my bare shoulder to see if I was awake._

_"Tex? What…? Why are you in my bed?" he asked groggily._

_"You really don't remember?" I asked coldly, refusing to look at him._

_"No… Augh, what happened last night…?"_

_"Well, I guess you were pretty drunk last night. Mr. Garcia had to bring you home again."_

_"What-"_

_"Has that been your job all these years?" I asked "Is that why you always bring women home or come home late and leave us alone? Because you've been doing __**that**__?" he looked confused before a face of first realization and then horror came over his face._

_"N-no…" he whispered, bringing his hand over his mouth. "Oh no, Texas, I… I'm so sorry-"_

_"Sorry doesn't change anything." I cut him off, getting out of the bed and collecting my clothes off the floor._

_"Texas, I didn't mean to… You have to understand-"_

_"__**Understand**__?" I shouted "Oh, I __**understand**__ all right. Now that I know what you've been doing all these years, I __**understand**__ why you're such a horrible father. I __**understand**__ why everyone in town hates you. I __**understand**__ why you leave two children alone at home together; It's because you don't care! But you know what I don't __**understand**__?" I felt like I could cry, the only thing keeping me from it was my own shouting. "I don't __**understand**__ why you never told us so that we could help you stop." There was a moment of silence between us, broken by a small noise at the door._

_"Tex, why are you shouting so much?" came Cal's innocent voice from the door. I saw our father's eyes widen in fear as I turned and dragged him away._

_"Come on Cal. We're going away for a while." I said, closing the door quietly behind me._

_"What about papa?" he asked. I felt a small tear find its way to my eye and quickly brushed it away with my free hand._

_"Don't worry about papa." I said. "He never worried about us."_

XxXxXxX

I glanced up at Alaska, immediately seeing his large, tearful eyes.

"Texas, I had no idea that you… he.." he whimpered, bursting into tears. "_Texas_!" he wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder, forgetting almost completely about Antarctica (who had fallen to the ground but luckily not woken up).

"Alaska, it's okay. I'm okay now, see?"

"No, it's not okay!" he insisted "I've been so stupid, thinking that he was so nice and perfect and cool like you but he's really horrible and he hurt you and it's all my fault!" I really didn't understand why he thought it was his fault.

"No, it's not your fault…"

"Yeah it is…"

"No it's not. Alaska, nothing that my father did is your fault and there's no reason for you to believe that it is." I said. "Besides, even if it was your fault I wouldn't stop loving you."

"…really?" he asked, raising his head from my shoulder.

"Of course. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, or… you know…" I patted his belly. "Don't cry Alaska. I'll try to help you through this as well as I can. So please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He smiled for me sweetly and squeezed my hand. A small hand tugged at his sleeve and we both looked down.

"Don cry mama." Came a small voice. It took both of us a moment to realize ethat the voice had come from Antarctica.


	12. Protection?

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Alaska's point of view*

*a few months later*

_It had become more difficult than ever to leave the house since my belly had gotten so much larger. I mostly had to hope that everyone who saw me assumed that I was as woman and didn't pay attention to me. I glanced up at the clock sighed; It was way past midnight, I'd have to sleep on the couch again so that I wouldn't wake up Texas. I hung up my soaked sweater and lay down in front of the fireplace. _

"_If I'd known it was going to rain tonight I would've brought a rain jacket instead…" I whispered to myself "…the rain went right through that sweater." I shivered and scooted a little closer to the welcoming fire. I rested my head in my hands, trying to erase my memories of the past several hours. I felt something warm rest on my shoulder and I spun around, slapping it away out of paranoia._

"_Hey, you didn't have to do that." Came Texas's voice. I stared up at him and sighed, relieved that it wasn't **him** again._

"_T-Texas, you scared me…"_

"_What are you doing out here? It's late, we all went to sleep hours ago." He asked. "I waited up for you because I wanted to ask." I bit my lip and took a deep breath, preparing the excuse I'd been saving for this moment._

"_T-Texas, I can't tell you. If I did you'd never let me go again…"I saw fear in his eyes, covered with concern and worry._

"_Alaska, you need to tell me. You've been leaving me for weeks and it worries me when I don't know where you are." He placed his free hand on my other shoulder._

"_Texas, you know I don't like keeping secrets. But this is a matter of life and death." I assured him. His eyes widened. I knew I'd told him to much._

"_Please, you need to tell me. If it's this important then it must be something I can help-"_

"_**NO!**" I almost shouted. I surprised myself with my own yelling, but I couldn't stop myself. "Texas, I know that you want to help me, and I really wish I could let you. But that would only make it worse. You have to understand-" he lifted a finger to my lips. I knew that he'd decided to give up so that I wouldn't cry." He stood up and started down the hall._

"_Fine. You don't want to tell me? Fine. I don't care." He said, venomous anger dripping from every word. My heart sank into my feet. Texas had never been genuinely mad at me, let alone furious. I returned my gaze to the fire, allowing it to distract me from our argument but no matter what I tried to think of it only made it worse. Eventually I broke down and cried into to fists, wishing that I could scream without waking anyone up and that my throat wouldn't burn if I did._

XxXxXxX

I knocked hesitantly on the door, hoping that he wouldn't answer. Which of course he did.

"Аляска!" he said happily, as if I were a complete surprise.

"… Hi daddy." I said quietly, faking a small smile.

"Haven't I told you _not_ to call me that?" he asked, stressing every syllable.

"Y-yes sir, sorry sir." I apologized, stepping into his room quickly. He'd rented hotel room at different hotels every few days so that nobody would find him, or me.

"Make yourself comfortable." He said forcefully, directing me to his bed. I sat down, trying to keep myself from trembling to violently. "I will be back soon so don't think of running away. You _know_ what will happen if you do."

"Y-yes sir." I whimpered. I removed my boots and placed them neatly at the end of the bed, next to various other objects I was sure he intended to use on me.

He returned after a few minutes in a bathrobe with a bottle of vodka, appearing to be heavily intoxicated already. He shoved me back onto the bed, fumbling with the zipper on my coat. I undid the zipper and he peeled away my shirt, taking a moment to run his fingers over my uncovered belly. I shivered at his icy touch, wishing that I could be home again with Texas.

"Such lucky children to have a mother that cares as much as you." He said. I only barely kept myself from crying as he pulled away the last of my clothes. I blushed, feeling his eyes run over me.

"Ah Аляска, you look so delicious." He said, removing his robe and pinning my arms above my head. I felt my breath catch as I prepared myself for what was about to come.

I was almost couldn't prevent myself from screaming, the prize I knew he wanted more than anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a small clock. It read 10:17. He would never let me leave before midnight. I took a deep breath and allowed myself to become his doll once again, wishing that Texas could come save me.

XxXxXxX

I stumbled my way through the front door, holding myself up against the archway into the living room. I stopped suddenly, staring at the chair next to me. Texas's once welcoming eyes stared back at me coldly. He stood up and looked me over, staring right through me at the carpet.

"So?" he asked quietly "Are you going to tell me where you were? Or are you just going to make more excuses?" I stared at him hopelessly, unable to come up with an excuse at all.

"T-Texas, please don't do this. I told you-"

"I don't want to hear you excuses again. I want you to tell me the truth; Where have you been going every night?"

"If I could tell you, you know I would.. You have to-"

"To understand?" he asked mockingly. "Believe me, I understand perfectly-"

"_NO you don't!_" I screamed "_You have no idea what I've been doing to protect them! He said that I tell anyone that he'd-!_" I was on the verge of tears.

"Who?" he asked. I felt my eyes widen and I took a small step toward the front door.

"Oh no… no no no no no… I've said to much… I-I need to go…" I said, my voice reduced to a whisper. Texas slammed a hand against the front door which I easily shoved away. I ran out the door, knowing exactly where to go this time. I was smart enough to avoid the street this time even though I was dizzy. I knew who I could run to that wouldn't send me back to Texas.

XxXxXxX

I pounded on the door desperately, waiting for Texas to catch up to me and drag me back home.

"Hello…?" came a sleepy voice man inside the door.

"_Mr. Mexico!_" I sobbed, flinging myself at him and crying loudly.

"Whoa! Alaska, what on earth…? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Texas… won't leave me alone… I'm only trying to protect them, you have to help me! If Texas catches me he'll-"

"Whoa, whoa! I can't understand a thing you're saying kiddo. You want to sit down and explain it to me?" he asked, putting a arm around my shoulders. I nodded my head and he led me to his couch, sitting down with me.

"Okay, so what is it that Texas did?" he asked.

"W-well, I've been having to leave the house for reasons I can't tell anyone about… and Texas is mad because I won't tell him where I'm going… and we had a fight and he got really mad and started chasing me. I don't understand why he won't leave me alone."

"He probably thinks you're cheating on him." He said simply. I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"B-but, he knows I would never…"

"Well what else would he think?" he asked. "Look, when Texas gets here I-"he was cut off by a loud banging at the door. I whimpered and shrunk into the couch, knowing that it would be him. Mexico answered the door anyway though.

"Dad, is Alaska here?" he asked. Then he saw me, trying to push past Mexico so that he could yell at me.

"Texas, please stop this. I would never cheat-"

"I never said _anything_ about cheating. Is that what you've been doing?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because… I just can't."

"Alaska, you said it was a matter of life and death. I can't let you deal with something that important on your own!"

"And I can't let you interfere! Otherwise it all would have been for nothing!"

*_WHAP*_

It took me a moment to process what had just happened. Suddenly I was on the ground and after a few seconds my cheek began to sting.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Tex, that was uncalled for." Said Mexico.

"_This entire fiasco is uncalled for!_" he shouted. "_Why the hell can't you just tell me?!_"

"Tex, calm down. Let's just take a moment to straighten this whole thing out." He helped me off the ground and sat us both on the couch with him between us. "Texas, this is important to Alaska and it really isn't any of your business."

"_It's my business when my fiancée is running around town doing who knows what in the middle of the night._" He said through clenched teeth. I took a deep breath and held my tears back for a little longer.

"Texas, if you really care about what I'm doing this much then I guess I have to tell you, don't I…?" I asked shakily. Mexico gave me a surprised look.

"Alaska, you really don't-"

"It's okay, I knew this moment would come eventually." I sighed. "Texas… for the last couple of weeks, I… I've been visiting my dad every night."

"_WHAT?!_" he screamed, almost standing up until Mexico stopped him. "Why on earth- I thought you hated him!"

"I-I do, but… he was threatening them Texas. He said that if I didn't do it then he'd kill the twins." I stared down at the floor, trying to avoid his eyes. "I'd understand if you hate me now. It's all my fault, it really is this time."

"Alaska… I'm sorry, I had no idea…"

"You shouldn't be sorry Texas, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not telling you." I hid my face in my hands, hoping that he wouldn't see me cry. I listened Texas and Mexico arguing with each other in Spanish for a few minutes. I wondered what would happen to me when daddy found out that I'd told someone.

"Alaska, please don't cry." Said Texas. Mexico stood up and I almost swear I saw him smile.

"You two want some coffee or something?" he asked, walking away. I shuddered, glancing up at Texas but looking away quickly.

"Alaska, I'm so sorry…" he put an arm around me and pulled onto his lap.

"T-Texas, p-please no…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything." He said "Did you see him already tonight?"

"Y-yes." I whimpered. "He was drinking a lot more than usual so that's why I was so much later than usual…"

"Alaska, I'm sorry I yelled at you. And chased you here, and yelled at you more, and-" He looked at one of my eyes.

"Is that black eye from me?" he asked.

"No, that was from him. Besides, you slapped the other cheek." He looked worried. "Oh, don't worry, that's not the worst thing just the most visible. He actually tried to kill them a few times before, like tonight. He smashed a bottle on the bed and tried to cut my stomach open…"

"You say that like it's nothing."

"I guess I'm just glad that it didn't really happen." I smiled weakly. "And that you don't hate me anymore."

"I never hated you. I was just worried that you were doing something bad that you wouldn't want me to know about."

"But I was!"

"I know, but I was thinking something like drugs or stealing, or cheating like you said before."

"…You really think I'd do that…?"

"No, of course not, but I also didn't think that you'd sneak out like you've been doing. Or intentionally visit your father." He sighed "You know, the last time I was dealing with a pregnant person it was nothing like this."

"When was that?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Clarisse."

"Clarisse has children?!"

"She never told you about that? Her and Cal did a few years ago, before you became a state. She's a very independent young lady, I don't see her much…" he stopped, picking up on my worry. "Don't worry, this is a little Cal-spawn we're talking about here. I'm sure our twins will be nothing like that." I smiled at him. He returned my smile, his hazel eyes regaining their welcoming glow. I pulled myself up and planted my lips on his cheek. I quickly pulled away, suddenly meeting his lips again. I leaned back slowly until my back hit the couch cushions, allowing Texas to put his arms around me.

"So, I take it that you two have made up?" came a voice from above us. We broke apart and looked up, staring at Mexico's smiling face.

"Dad!" shouted Texas, pulling me off my back into his lap. His face was bright red, which I'd hadn't seen in a long time, if ever.

"Oh no, don't mind me. You kids want to crash here for tonight?" he offered.

"No thanks." Texas stood up and pulled me off the couch. "Come on Alaska, I'll carry you if you're tired."

"I'm fine Texas…" I assured him. Once we were on the stairs again, he pulled me aside and gently kissed my forehead.

"Alaska… I really am sorry. I'll try to make everything better for the next few months until the twins come and the wedding is over. After that I'm sure think will settle down a little…"

"Thank you Texas." I said. "But I'm really sleepy, can we go home now?"

"Of course. You're sure you don't want me to carry you?"

"Well…" I started, but he'd already swept me off of the stairs and over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck, the same way I'd done over 10 years ago.

"You've gotten heavier since you were little." He said. I giggled softly, allowing myself to drift of to sleep.

XxXxXxX

I think the next chapter will be the last one. Unless it ends up being so long that I have to cut it in half, but I can't really see that happening since school starts Monday.


	13. Wedding

Aleutian American

*chapter told from Alaska's point of view*

*a few more months later"

I stepped out of the small dressing room shyly, the long dress floating just above my toes.

"Clarisse, are you sure I need to wear a dress…?"

"Of course! You look so cute! Besides, it's traditional American culture for the bride to wear the dress."

"I know, but shouldn't the dress at least be white?"

"Well, I guess it makes sense that nobody explained that part." She sat me down in front of an enormous mirror and started brushing my hair. "You see, the white dress means that you're a virgin."

"What's a virgin?" I asked.

"Somebody who's never had sex."

"Oh…" I blushed. "W-well, I guess that I'm about as far from a virgin as you can get…"

"Not nearly as far as me." She said proudly. "Besides, icy blue suits you better. White would make you look fat."

"But I am fat."

"Well it would make you look more fat. Actually, you're not even fat, you're just pregnant-" she stopped suddenly "Alaska, how long have you been preggo now?"

"Um, I don't know, a few months?"

"Like how many?"

"Like… nine or ten-ish?" I offered.

"Yeah, it totally shows." she said.

"Hey Clarisse, how much longer am I going to be like this?"

"Uh… Hang on, I need to go get something." She said, quickly leaving the room. I sighed, knowing that she was probably only trying to get away from my question. I felt something in my stomach lurch forward, taking me with it. I'd been having weird pain all week but I hadn't told anyone, not even Texas, because they'd all been getting ready for the wedding. I didn't want anyone to freak out, especially Texas after he'd worked so hard. I just pulled myself off the ground and back into the chair, staring at my exhausted face in the mirror. I was glad that I didn't have to wear any makeup, it would only get in the way. I wished that I could see Texas but Clarisse said that the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding.

"Hey, I'm back!" said Clarisse, poking her head through the door. "…hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know… I think I'm just a little stressed out or something."

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No, my feet are fine. My stomach just hurts a little, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Want me to tell Texas?"

"No! I don't want to stress him out now, he's probably super busy." I said, grabbing her hand to keep her from leaving.

"Alaska, Texas is never to busy for you."

"Just don't tell him, okay?"

"…Okay, fine. Just tell me if it gets any worse okay?"

"Okay." I sighed, relieved that Texas wouldn't find out yet.

XxXxXxX

I walked down the seemingly endless aisle, trying not to pay attention to the people who were staring at me. My stomach was hurting like crazy and I was trying as hard as I could to ignore it, staring at Texas's face. He was happier than I'd ever seen him, his smile lighting up his entire face. After what felt like forever, I was finally standing next to him. I wasn't even listening to the old man talking, which he did for a long time.

"I do." I heard Texas say. I blinked and I realized that the man was now talking to me.

"I do." I said, after he'd finished talking.

Everyone started cheering and shouting, and I almost couldn't breath. Texas pulled me into his arms and our lips met. I wrapped my arms around my neck trying to ignore the growing pain in my stomach. As soon as we parted, there was an intense pain and I screamed, falling to the ground.

"Alaska, what's wrong?!" asked Texas, kneeling next to me.

"I-I don't know." I whimpered "M-my stomach hurts, I don't- _Augh!_" I felt like I was suffocating. I heard a lot of shouting, especially from Texas. He swept me off the ground and ran out of the room, calling for someone to get a car.

"Alaska, don't worry, I'll get you to the hospital in time. Everything is going to be okay." He assured me.

"Huh…? Why are we going to the hospital…?" I mumbled absently. Texas didn't even hear me. "Texas, what's going on…? Is the wedding over…?" I wished that  
I could fall asleep but the pain kept jolting me back into reality, making me scream every time. Texas was holding me tightly, whispering things to make me feel better.

"Texas, what's happening?" I cried "Why aren't you at the wedding?"

"Alaska, don't worry about the wedding. You are much more important than that." He smiled, stroking my hair. I didn't know why he was smiling but it was scaring me.

"Texas, am I dying?" I asked. He laughed a little and brushed away a tear on my cheek.

"No, pretty much the opposite actually." He said. I didn't understand at all but if Texas wasn't scared of what was happening then there was no reason for me to be scared.

XxXxXxX

_All I could remember was screaming and pain. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see anything. But the whole time, Texas was standing next to me holding my hand. It went on for over two hours and I wondered if Texas was lying about me dying. _

_Then suddenly it was over, and the pain was gone as quickly as it had appeared. I could almost breath again and I could see Texas smiling at me. I tried to sit up but Texas held me back down._

"_Just relax Alaska. You're okay now…" I knew that he said more, but I couldn't listen any longer. I let my head fall to the pillow and my eyes close, allowing myself to fall asleep._

XxXxXxX

"Alaska?" came Texas's voice. I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up without being stopped this time. My head was pounding and my throat was sore but I looked up at Texas and smiled. He smiled back and hugged me, and I could tell he'd been crying.

"Texas, what's wrong?" I asked groggily. I glanced down and saw that my stomach had gotten much smaller. "Wh-what happened?" I felt panicked.

"Alaska, it's okay now. They're asleep, just like you were." He said, smiling.

"Wha…? Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"Alaska, don't you understand yet?" he asked. I stared at him blankly in response. "Look next to you." I peeked my head over the side of the hospital bed. There were two small babies, lying next to each other and sleeping peacefully. I gasped, feeling tears come to my own eyes.

"T-Texas… they're ours?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head. "They're beautiful…" our moment was interrupted by a young woman that I assumed was a nurse. She poked her head in and told us that someone was here to visit us. I didn't even notice until I looked up and saw him.

"They're beautiful, aren't they Аляска?" he said, smiling at them.

"Stay away from them!" shouted Texas. "They're just children; I won't let you hurt them!"

"успокойся! I just wanted to see my grandchildren. The way you're husband is Аляска, they'll come to hate me so this may be my only chance."

"Please stay away from them." I pleaded. He smiled at me sympathetically.

"Fine. Tell them дедушка says hello, да?" he said. As he was leaving, I noticed another young man behind him. He had long brown hair (at least, long for a man) and blue eyes. He smiled warmly at me before following Russia out the door. A few seconds after he'd left Texas pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Who was that other man with him?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I remember him from daddy's house a long time ago before I came to this country but I don't know who he is." I heard a small noise and looked down. One of the children was waking up. I lifted it out of her small crib and into my lap.

"That one is the girl." Said Texas. "See? They put little bracelets on them so that they won't get lost and we know which one is which."

"She's so precious…" I whispered. She opened her sleepy eyes, surprising me.

"She has the most beautiful eyes." He said, smiling as she wrapped her small hand around his finger.

"Yes…" I said "They're very-"

"You have more visitors." Came an unfamiliar voice. It was another nurse, opening the door. Cal, Miguel, Clarisse, Antarctica, and Mexico flooded into the room. Clarisse ran up and hugged me, almost ignoring the twins.

"Oh my gosh you guys, I'm so excited for you!" she squealed. Cal seemed dazed, like he didn't really believe the whole thing was happening. Antarctica and Miguel were knelt by the crib, watching the sleeping boy. Antarctica was enthralled by how small he was, his small silver eyes filled with curiosity. Mexico was smiling proudly.

"So, I'm a grandpa now?" he asked.

"Well actually, you already were…" Cal reminded him. They started arguing over whether or not Mexico was an… "abuelo"? The tiny girl on my lap had pulled herself to the side of the bed where Antarctica was sitting. He suddenly looked up at her, their faces about an inch apart. She stuck out her tounge and licked him and I pulled her back into my lap. He took a small step back and I swear I saw him blush.

"I think she likes you." I told him, causing his blush to deepen.

Oh my gosh you guys, you totally gotta tell us what you're naming them!" said Clarisse. Texas and I stared at each other.

"We haven't decided yet." I said.

"_What?!_" she shouted. "But you hafta pick out names for them soon or else they'll go through life nameless and unhappy…"

"Clarisse, they were just born this morning, I think we can wait a little while." Said Texas.

"No, she's right Texas. We need to come up with names soon…" I said, panicking a little. Texas smiled playfully.

"Well, what do you think we should name them?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know…" I said. "Uh, I think I thought of a pretty name for her. Maybe… Aleutia ?" I offered. Texas looked slightly surprised, but smiled.

"It's beautiful." He said. "And how about Austin for the boy?"

I smiled, hugging Aleutia tightly. Antarctica was peeking over the side of the bed at her.

"So when do you get to leave the hospital?" Mexico asked. "I want to play with my adorable grandchildren outside of this stupid place.

"He has to spend the night here." Said Texas. "One of the nurses told me earlier. I'm going to stay too if they'll let me." I glanced up at the clock. I must have been asleep for at least three hours after the wedding. Just thinking about it made me shiver. I looked at Aleutia. She was curled into my chest, tired and ready for another nap. I smiled to myself.

"Funny," I said softly so that nobody could hear but her. "you have the most beautiful blue eyes…"

XxXxXxX

Okay, so this is the last chapter but definitely not the last of Texas and Alaska. I might write an epilogue (which is technically not a chapter) but that might take a while because school is starting _tomorrow_ *sob*.

Also, bonus question: who wants to guess who Alaska's mom is? They made a cameo, but their name wasn't mentioned.


End file.
